Problem: $\sqrt{\dfrac{49}{81}} = $
Solution: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}\sqrt{\dfrac{49}{81}} \\\\ &= \dfrac{\sqrt{49}}{\sqrt{81}} \end{aligned}$ $= \dfrac{7}{9}$